The present invention is directed to air conditioning units, particularly terminal devices, that must be positioned while being installed and which have a variety of potential airflow paths.
Air conditioning units which act as a terminal device for cooling systems include water source heat pumps, water cooled package units and air handlers. Typically, return air enters these units from any one of several sides, is conditioned, and exits the unit from any one of several sides. In the past, the installer was required to stock each potential configuration, sometimes requiring the installer to stock six differing but very similar terminal devices.
Additionally, during installation it is usually necessary to position the air conditioning unit while attaching some sort of fastener. This often requires several installers and may be awkward, particularly where the air conditioning unit is suspended from a high ceiling.